Behind a King's Back
by Finnov
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is a little bit older now. Sequel to 'Innocence'. Subtittled 'What a Summer can do'
1. Charcter introduction, very important

BEHIND A KING'S BACK  
  
BY FINNOV   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!  
  
A/N This is the sequel to 'Innocence'. A few years have passed, and Legolas is now 12. Serious Elf torture! Reviews are welcome  
  
  
Introduction  
  
King Thranduil was gone. He had left for a few months he was in Rivendale. Legolas Greenleaf was laying on the floor before Cayle and Tolorto, his older twin brothers. They were identical, with dark hair and eyes. Normally they were called 'Monkey's' and Legolas was sometimes called 'Squirrel' while Grimale, the eldest brother was called 'Tiger' {A/N do they even know about tigers?}. The youngest, Elanamad was called 'Horse'. These pet names make more sense when you know more about these people.   
First off, our 'villains', Cayle and Tolorto are very playful. They are ruff too, but King Thranduil doesn't know that until the end of this story. The twins are good at climbing, and running, but not as much as a squirrel.  
Legolas is very, very quick. He climbs quite fast too. He has golden hair, like wheat in the summer, and blue eyes, similar to the ocean. Kind and soft, but he will be put through quite a bit before this is all over.   
Next is our little one, Elanamad. He is speedy and loving. He is the youngest MALE Greenleaf, and has never been put through any abuse, until now. His family background is hidden well from him, as well as their past. The original story 'Innocence' does not mention this fellow, because he was only four, and had nothing to do with the plot.   
Now we turn to Grimale. He is the eldest child of all. He is nineteen, and very ambitious. He will inherit the throne, and is rather steadfast to his job. He is compassionate towards the middle of the story, and then he will become oblivious for the rest of the story. Being both cruel and kind, this young Elf is put through quite a lot of suffering.   
Mirkwood is a large, spider-infested forest. {I hope you already knew that.} Dwelling place of the Sindarian Elves {did I spell that right?} at this time period. Dark and murky, it will soon be back to Green…, whatever.   
Thranduil, he was, at least in the other story, suffering, and so he took it out on his son, Legolas. He is NOT an abusive parent in this story, just a well-meaning father. Heck, he won't even be around half the story.   
I think that about covers everything we really need to know for this story. Bye for now, for now… 


	2. The vase

Disclaimer: I don't think I own anything, yet. MWHAHAHAHA! 

A/N This chapter is through the eyes of Grimale at the BEGINNING and Legolas later on. I will not be marking this so I warn you now. 

Chapter Two 

Legolas Greenleaf waved heartily to his Father as the King set out on a trip to Rivendale for a few months, just as a visit. Grimale sat on the balcony above the child and watched silently. He was in charge of all of his younger siblings for all the time the old King was gone. 

__

'Oh, yay. Three months with rowdy children.' Grimale was feeling rather lazy, and didn't quite feel like getting up and saying good-bye to his father. His father knew how tired his son had been, and didn't care, from at least what Grimale could tell. 

Grimale laid his head back on his pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, he began to fade away when a sound of breaking glass and angry shouts shattered the silence. Grimale sighed, and then got up to see what happened.

**A little while before**

Legolas had just walked in from wishing Thranduil a safe journey, when he saw two lone figures in the corner of the kitchen whispering to each other. 

The Monkeys {which is what I call them unless I'm pointing out one of them partially} were holding an expensive glass urn and were waving it about frivolously.

This vase was one of the ones that was normally filled with flowers out on the dinning table. Thranduil was rather fond of the one they were holding.

"Stop! You'll break it!" Legolas yelled, meaning the vase. 

"Oh, sure, and we will actually be blamed for this?" With that they flung the glass vase against the wall.

"Legolas! What did you do?" Cayle acted surprised, and a little bit hurt.

"Yeah! That was Father's favorite vase!" 

"What were you thinking?" 

And so the fight began, but we won't get into that, this is a PG fic.

**Back to the present and Grimale**

Grimale suddenly appeared at the edge of the stairs. He saw the vase, and he heard the fight. _This was Legolas' fault? Is he even capable of this? I didn't think he would have the time to cause trouble, unless I fell asleep. _

"OK, what's going on?" Grimale shouted, everyone in the room looked a little too guilty to trust. 

"Legolas threw the vase!" 

"I did not! You did!" 

"Prove it!"

Legolas was evidently at a loss of words. How was he suppose to prove that they broke the vase? He was in deep trouble.

Grimale grabbed Legolas by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him outside. Furiously he flung him to the ground, and began to strike him with the rocks and sticks around them. The bruised little Elf pulled his legs up to his chest to protect him from his brother. He buried his face in his knees and waited for it all to be over. It wasn't over until Grimale heard the stubborn Elf whimper, and that alone took almost thirty minutes. Kicking the child harshly in the back, he left him on the ground to fend for himself as he locked all the doors to the palace, the child was pretty lucky he hadn't done more. 

**outside, Legolas**

Legolas couldn't move it was too painful. He felt tears come into his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. _Why can't anyone ever believe me? Why am I always beaten for another's faults? If Father didn't leave so much this wouldn't happen. _Legolas fell asleep in the curled up ball he had made. 

A/N So, you like? Okay, this isn't proper English, but I can escape school for just a little while, can't I? Alright, I'm a liar, towards the end I did mark when the POV changed. Thoughts are in italics. Please review for me, or at least give me some tips on writing! 


End file.
